Vuelos
by Euphoriartist
Summary: Reto Mis Ídolos- Foro Weird Sisters; U.A. Tonks sufrirá un accidente con consecuencias que obligan a Remus a alejarse de ella. Pero nunca se puede romper una promesa, sabes.


**Reto Mis Ídolos- Foro Weird Sisters.**

Tonks & Remus demostraran que no importa lo que pase & un accidente es la primera prueba a superar.

No quiero irme por las ramas, simplemente decir que el video me inspiro en está historia (link al final), & agradecer a Javi7a por su ayuda *W*

Esto es solo para ustedes Fanficcionadas (:

**Aclaración**; Es un universo alterno, con personajes pertenecientes a Jota.K Rowling

oxoxoxoxoxoxo

_A veces la felicidad es tal que sentimos que volamos, nuestros pies no están tocando el piso, pero algo nos afirma y nos fuerza a posarlos sobre el suelo._

Una mañana movida, un día alegre y una tarde que te conforta. Una joven pareja estaba paseando por el parque, la muchacha con cabello corto y negro azulado, parecía que iba bailando con cada paso que daba, no habían niños, madres, padres, animales, para ella no habían personas cerca, solo un hombre, con apariencia de maestro de facultad, un grueso bigote y el cabello despeinado, quien traía con sigo una cámara fotográfica, de esas que aún usan rollos para revelar las fotografías.

-Que te parece allí- Dijo la joven, animadamente apuntando una pileta que se encontraba justo en el centro del parque.

-No importa el lugar, solo que salgas tú.-

-Sí, pero la pileta combina con el color de mi cabello- Respondió sonriente.

-Si, al igual que la semana pasada, no se que se veía más irresistible, si el helado de frutilla o tu cabello- El hombre le regalo una sonrisa coqueta que combinaba a la perfección con su mirada, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella, pero lo que haya tenido pensado hacer no lo pudo llevar a cabo, porque su novia comenzó a ir hacia la pileta.

-De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres, está será la última fotografía del día, y luego nos iremos a celebrar nuestro aniversario- Propuso Tonks.

-Hecho- Concedió él –Pero no me importaría estar todo el día tomándote fotografías- Una tierna sonrisa se reflejo en el rostro de Tonks, como la hace feliz, como se preocupa de ella, como lo ama.

-Uno, dos, tres- dijeron a la vez.

_Como fue que se conocieron no es lo importante.  
>Quizá un día se toparon por casualidad y justo en ese momento el tomo su primera fotografía.<br>En los pasillos de la Universidad  
>En una exposición de arte<br>Quizás se conocen de toda la vida, por que al menos eso es lo que sienten._

Como acordaron, fue la última fotografía de la tarde, para luego alejarse del parque tomados de las manos al tiempo de que el sol se ponía. Cumplían un año de noviazgo, alegre, duro, intenso, con la familia de la chica en contra de la relación, pero cuando se quiere no hay forma, persona, ni nada que sea capaz de interferir, porque ambos defienden lo suyo con fiereza y así se dieron cuenta que lo que sienten es de verdad.

Al llegar al departamento de Lupin, algo chico pero acogedor y cómodo para una persona, Tonks se sorprendió al visualizar una mesa armónicamente decorada, si, el siempre la sorprende con detalles.

-Espero te guste- Dijo tímidamente rehuyendo su mirada.

Tonks le tomo la mano para acariciársela, y con la otra le tomo la mejilla para voltear a su cara y posarle un suave beso en los labios.

-Es perfecto para mí- susurra en su oído.

Lupin se deja llevar por las caricias de Tonks, para terminar entrelazados. Como quisiera congelar ese momento, pero todos los momentos con ella son para recordar, se comienzan a besar de una manera sutil y delicada, y encajan perfectamente el uno con el otro, no hay espacios, tiempos, ni compromisos que cumplir, solo bastan sus caricias.

-¿Huelo a estofado?- pregunta Tonks, separándose del aferro y levantando la cabeza para observarlo mejor.

-Sí, cuento con que siga siendo tú comida favorita, a esta hora no podre cambiar el menú- Dijo Lupin juguetón

-Como dije antes, esto es perfecto para mí- Y vuelve a regalarle una sonrisa despampanante, con su cara en forma de corazón y esos ojos de almendra que solo le dan más ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos y no soltarla. Si, como la ama.

-Como quisiera que esto durara siempre- Tonks percibió el sentido de la frase y le tomo la mano con fuerza, para que supiera que él siempre estará con ella.

-Aún hay tiempo, todo saldrá bien- Dijo cálidamente y paso su mirada por la mesa del comedor -sabes, lo único que le hace falta a la mesa es una fotografía de nosotros, iré a escoger la mejor. Mientras tanto, ¿puedes preparar los platos?- Lupin le respondió a su pregunta con un beso en la frente y desaparece de la vista de la joven por el umbral de la cocina.

Claro que sabía cual sería la mejor fotografía, esa en donde están en la playa, no solo por el paisaje, si no porque ese día cumplieron su primer mes.

Tonks se dirigía al estudio de rebelado, ya se había acostumbrado a la luz roja del cuarto y sabía la ubicación de cada cosa de memoria, como si fuera ella la que se las ordena, y no se demoro en encontrar lo que fue a buscar, pegada justo en frente del escritorio. Todos los que la ven dicen que pareciera que el vestido de ella se agita con el viento, el mar forma las olas, y a Remus se le despeina el cabello, _esa fotografía es mágica_ ha escuchado decir a las personas que la ven. No le cuesta despegarla de la muralla, pero si quiere ponerla en la mesa le hace falta un bonito cuadro. Comienza a buscar con la mirada por todos los posibles lugares, hasta que se da cuenta que en una estantería, en el lugar más alto de ella, hay un lindo cuadro de madera oscuro.

No basta con estirar la mano, también debe que ponerse de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo, pero pasa a llevar una botella que se cae inmediatamente, y sin que ella pueda reaccionar se derrama todo el liquido en su cabello, cara y le entra a los ojos.  
>Tonks recibió el liquido como un golpe que la obligó a caer al piso y comenzar a temblar, aturdida y de forma violenta comienza a gritar, no sabe qué fue lo que se le derramo, solo que es doloroso, puede sentir sus ojos arder. Nunca había experimentado algo similar, el ardor se vuelve cada vez más intenso, no basta con ponerse las manos en la cara y con desesperación refregarse los ojos, como si pudiera sacar cada gota que le cayó en ellos, eso no ayuda en nada, pero sus gritos la ayudan a desahogarse.<br>Sus lagrimas comienzan a mezclarse con el liquido pero a ella no le importa. Su consuelo es darse cuenta que Lupin ha llegado a la habitación.

_Todos tenemos noches largas en las que no es posible cerrar los ojos, y en donde cada minuto la preocupación va incrementándose._

-Ahora sí que no te acercaras a ella, no eres más que un pobre maestro- Sentenció un hombre en el pasillo del hospital.

-Ahora más que nunca me necesita- Apeló

Ella solo ha tenido desgracias contigo, ¡tú puedes verlo perfectamente!- le gritó, abalanzándose sobre él y sacudiéndolo fuertemente por los hombros.  
>Ambos hombres estaban dolidos y tristes, luchaban internamente para no dejar caer una lagrima, uno discute por proteger a su hija, y el otro por hacerla feliz.<br>Dos guardias del hospital aparecieron para separar al padre de Tonks de Remus, pero no pudieron evitar que el siguiera discutiendo.

-Ella te odia- escupió – Te culpa de no haber tenido el frasco sellado, dice que por tú irresponsabilidad está ciega, ¡ciega!, mi hija está ciega por tu culpa- como una manera para desahogarse le arrojo todas esas palabras llenas de ira, rabia, enfado, tristeza y desconsuelo, mezcladas perfectamente bien, y logrando difuminar su veracidad.

Lupin se quedo mirando el piso, con los ojos en blanco y dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran por su cara, esas palabras eran verdad, el debió mantener ese frasco con tapa, por el su novia ahora está en esas condiciones.  
>Unos zapatos cafés que se detuvieron justo al lado de él, le hicieron levantar la vista y observar a la señora, un cabello negro algo descuidado y casi hasta los hombros, y la misma cara en forma de corazón, era la madre de Tonks.<p>

-Si quieres ayudar en algo, aléjate de nosotros- y siguió caminando en dirección a su esposo, dejando el eco de sus palabras en los oídos de Remus.

_No hay manera de ocultar la verdad, pero si hay forma de disfrazarla_

Sin tener noción del tiempo, ni saber cuántos días habrían pasado desde que el líquido la baño completamente con un ardor incontrolable, por fin despertó. Aturdida por los medicamentos y calmantes abrió los ojos. Al parecer era de noche, y alguien le había cerrado las cortinas de la ventana, todo estaba oscuro y no era capaz de ver ni la palma de su mano. Sabía que se encontraba en un hospital, como no si ese olor a analgésicos y medicamentos son inconfundibles. Así que caminando a pasos torpes y apoyándose en una muralla para guiarse, busco el interruptor.  
>No le gustaba esa oscuridad, no es que le tenga miedo a ella, si no a lo que esta puede ocultar.<p>

Sonrió al percatarse de lo que tanto buscaba, pero se desilusionó de inmediato al notar que la luz estaba dañada, presionaba una y otra vez el botón y las luces no se encendían. Como es posible que en un lugar como este haya habitaciones sin electricidad, se quejo mentalmente, al dar otro paso se topo con la manilla de la puerta. Pero al salir choco con algo. Más bien con alguien. ¿Que se supone que está pasando?, pensó

-Hija- Oye la voz de su madre cerca suyo. Tonks piensa que debe haber un corto circuito en todo el edificio, porque aún donde se supone es el pasillo está oscuro. Luego se percata que la voz de su madre no solamente sonó contenta de que haya despertado, si no sorprendida y angustiosa. Hay algo que ella aún no sabe.

Da un salto al sentir que su madre la sostiene por detrás de los hombros con ambas manos y la comienza a guiar, justo donde despertó, en una camilla.  
>Pero antes de que su madre cierre la puerta un grupo de enfermeras pasa por el pasillo conversando abiertamente.<p>

-No puedo creer que hayamos esperado hasta las tres para ir a almorzar.

-Pero teníamos que esperar el correo del doctor House. Has apagado el computador y las luces ¿Verdad Charlotte?-

Nymphadora comienza a sentir un frio que recorre todo su cuerpo, y a temblar rápidamente. Se gira para hacer de frente a donde se supone debería estar su madre

-Madre. ¿Están abiertas las cortinas de la habitación? -pregunta ingenuamente y temiendo la respuesta que se hace evidente para ella.

-Oh cariño- exclama la mujer sobándole suavemente el brazo, con lagrimas notorias en sus ojos, sabía que lo más difícil seria que su hija se diera cuenta de la verdad.

Tonks cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se resistió a abrirlos, sabía que iba a llorar, que su mamá la abrazaría y ambas llorarían en silencio, pero no quería. Algo dentro suyo se lo impedía. Pero todo dio un giro cuando un olor a menta llego a sus fosas nasales, y unas manos más grandes le acariciaron los pómulos. Suavemente, quitándole las porfiadas lagrimas que se fugaron de sus ojos. Así nadie se puede resistir, hasta el más fuerte se rinde, y el más duro se deja caer. Tonks abrió sus brazos como claro signo de que necesitaba a esas dos personas que estaban haciéndole compañía, que necesitaba sus brazos, sus mimos y su apoyo. Ellos no se negaron ni se demoraron un segundo en responderle.

Tonks tenía apoyada su cabeza sobre el pecho de su madre, mientras ambos la tenían fuertemente aferrada entre sus brazos. Desde ese momento ellos sabían que todo sería distinto.

No importa cuento tiempo se demoró en dar el último suspiro, botar la última lagrima y terminar de sollozar, sus padres la esperaron pacientemente hasta que sus temblores cesaron y Tonks levanta la cabeza levemente para preguntar.

-Remus. ¿En donde esta?-

Entonces Andrómeda revivió todo el temor que había sentido hacia unos minutos, cuidadosamente le acaricio la mejilla y deposito un suave beso en la frente.

-Él te ha dejado algo- comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo, le toma las manos a su hija y envuelve con ellas el sobre.

Ted al escuchar la mención de este sujeto se puso tenso y volvieron a brotar los sentimientos de rabia y odio que había sentido hace unos días.

-¿Quieres que te dejemos sola?, al parecer es una grabación, nosotros nos encontraremos afuera hablando con el doctor, se pondrá feliz al saber que has despertado- dijo para cambiar un poco el ambiente en aquel cuarto de hospital. Ayudo a su hija a acomodarse en la cama y a colocarse los audífonos. Como habían cambiado las cosas... Luego ella y su esposo a regañadientes salieron del cuarto. Muy a su pesar su hija necesitaba privacidad en estos momentos.

Cuando Nymphadora sintió el sonido de la puerta comenzó nuevamente a sentir miedo. Antes no lograba ver pero estando sus padres cerca se sentía segura, además, ¿por qué Remus le deja una grabación y no se acerca personalmente a conversar con ella?

Su madre dejo su dedo índice sobre un botón circular, de seguro ese era para comenzar la reproducción. Sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, lo presiono de golpe, y la voz de Remus se escucho en sus oídos. Inmediatamente lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Tonks, si escuchas esto quiere decir que has despertado y tu madre supo que era el momento para entregártelo. Suena absurdo, pero espero que estés bien, se que eres fuerte, que tu familia te apoyará y estará contigo en todo momento.  
>Se que fue mi culpa... que por mi irresponsabilidad ha sucedido todo esto, y no tienes idea de la rabia que tengo en estos momentos y lo último que te pediré es que me perdones algún día, no te pido que sea pronto, ya que no lo merezco.<br>Ya no me siento capaz de acercarme a ti, y sé que todos tienen razón cuando dicen que soy un simple sujeto que te ha marchitado.

_Los detalles y las pequeñas cosas que parecían desapercibidas, son las que más llenan mi mente en estos momentos al recordarte. Gracias por hacerme en esos instantes el hombre más feliz del mundo._

_Espero que superes todas las adversidades y que encuentres a alguien que si te merezca y te cuide de la forma que yo no lo hice, porque eso es lo que realmente necesitas._

La grabadora se detuvo, sin un adiós concreto, sin que Tonks tuviera la posibilidad de discutirle en esa conversación. ¿Había decidido marcharse? No, Tonks se negaba sacar deducciones tan rápidamente, aunque la grabación lo dejaba más claro que el agua, a pesar que esta parece un agua bastante turbia.

Es un estúpido, ¿cómo se le ocurre que me está ayudando? Pensó Tonks y comenzó a golpear con sus manos los bordes de la cama, y a girar su cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba desesperada, la persona que más amaba la había abandonado.

Su madre al sentir un bullicio entro nuevamente al cuarto, y al ver el estado de su hija corre a abrazarla. Pero esta esquiva lo que supuso eran sus brazos.

-Déjame, quiero estar sola- dijo Tonks con la voz cortada.

-oh cariño - exclamó su madre dolida -esto ya pasará.

Pero su madre se equivocó. Ya había pasado un mes desde que ella había despertado, un mes de que se entero desde que ya no volvería a ver nunca más y un mes hacia de que Remus la había dejado, y aún ese dolor en el pecho no se desvanecía, ni daba indicios de que lo haría algún día.

Tonks estaba en su cuarto, desesperada por el encierro, aunque una y otra vez sus padres le decían que saliera con ellos a dar un paseo, ella se rehusaba y les rogaba que se marchasen.

Esta vez ya no aguantaba más allí en el piso y decidida, se levantó y fue hasta su ventana.

No le costó salir, cuando era pequeña siempre lo hacía, hasta bromeaba que lo podría hacer con los ojos cerrados (desde el primer piso cualquiera) pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que se vería obligada a hacerlo.  
>Se sentía temeraria, y una sensación de adrenalina la hacía avanzar, aunque fuera, a pasos torpes y apoyándose de las cercas de los ante jardines, sin uno de esos bastones que le habían llevado, sin un perro lazarillo.<br>Sonrió al pensar que no le eran necesarios. Pero ese razonamiento le duro poco, al chocar con un arbusto que estaba en su camino y dar ella con el piso.  
>Sintió pasar a dos personas, que se detuvieron justo al lado de ella. Pero no las veía.<p>

-Chica, ¿le sucede algo?- guiándose por el lugar proveniente del sonido levantó la cabeza, pretendiendo quedar de cara con la señora, con una clara expresión de angustia.

-Mamá, ¿por qué ella no te toma la mano?- preguntó inocentemente una niña

-¿Disculpe, le puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó tímidamente la señora adivinando la situación de Tonks.

-¿Mamá, ella es ciega?- Le preguntó a su madre susurrándole al oído, pero la niña no logro evitar que su tímida pregunta llegara a los oídos de Tonks.

Ciega, ciega, pensó, me da más pena que hoy sea primavera y no la pueda ver. Hasta ella se sorprendió del rumbo que habían tomado las cosas, ellas solo la querían ayudar y terminaba llorando por una simple pregunta de una niña de cinco años.

Madre e hija no sabían que hacer hasta que la voz de un hombre a su costado las distrajo.

-¡Aquí estás!, mi tía está muy preocupada- dijo el hombre agachándose para quedar a la altura de Tonks y ayudarla a levantar gentilmente. Luego se dirigió a la señora.

-Gracias por querer ayudarla, es mi prima- se explicó, la mujer no vio nada sospechoso en él y la joven tampoco lo desmintió, así que se marcho más tranquila, aunque de vez en cuando se giraba para corroborar que todo fuera normal.

-¿Por qué has salido sin compañía?- le reprocho, Tonks estaba confundida, ella no tenía primos, pero esa voz le resultaba familiar.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- espeto enfadada.

-Bien, vamos que te llevaré hasta tu casa- se disponía a tomarla del brazo suavemente, hasta que ella se echó hacia atrás a la defensiva, sus sentidos habían despertado luego del accidente.

-No volveré hasta que me des explicaciones, ¿crees que olvidaría el aroma de la persona con la que estuve un año entero?

Claro que no, el sabía lo lista que Tonks era, además de haberse dejado crecer barba, nada más en el había cambiado.

-No es el momento- intento persuadirla.

-No me hables de momentos adecuados, porque no hay diferencia entre este y el mes que ha pasado, ni lo habrá con los días que pasarán- Le respondió dolida -merezco explicaciones, una conversación, no solamente tú y tus declaraciones por medio de una grabadora.

Remus se tenso al escuchar a Tonks tan firme, podía sentir como esos ojos almendrados lo miraban decididamente, como si de verdad lo estuviera viendo.

-Por favor- Suplicó– llévame a donde se pueda conversar, llévame a la pradera.-

Ese era el lugar donde siempre iban cuando necesitaban estar realmente solos, su lugar favorito para las fotografías, querían privacidad o desconectarse de la realidad, sin importarles que esta no se entere, y Lupin supo que no se podría resistir a esa petición.

La tomó suavemente del brazo izquierdo, para guiarle el camino, aunque claro, podrían llegar ambos con los ojos vendados, pero está vez Tonks no sabía a donde había llegado.

-¿Por qué has salido sin compañía?- intentó de nuevo, pero más suavemente.

-Porque no la necesito- respondió secamente la chica. Remus sintió rabia por unos instantes, rabia hacia los padres de ella por dejarla sola, rabia con ella por ser tan arrebatada, pero también rabia consigo mismo.

-¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar Tonks?

-Hasta el puente, quiero sentir la brisa en mi cara, aún no he perdido el tacto.

Remus sabía que la chica pretendía persuadirlo, convencerlo de que ellos deben estar juntos, pero no era solamente la prohibición y el rechazo de los familiares lo que los separaba, no quería que la chica siguiera sufriendo por su culpa, por que el tiempo se le acababa.

Llegados al puente a Tonks le cambió la expresión, se relajó y una tierna e inocente sonrisa adorno su rostro, sentía que podía flotar con cada paso que daba, y aunque era un puente viejo de madera, en esos momentos sentía que era lo más seguro que pisaba en mucho tiempo.

Parece como si tú fueras el que no ve en donde pisa- Dijo Tonks banalmente, ya habiéndose separado del aferro que los mantenía juntos. Lupin sonrió, le daba alegría que algunas cosas no hayan cambiado del todo, y siguiendo los pasos de la chica, ambos terminaron en medio del puente, sobre un riachuelo, Tonks tenía las manos afirmadas a las cuerdas, y con la mirada perdida en donde se encontraban unas aves, al parecer siguió el cantar de los pájaros para dar el lugar exacto. Al sentir que Remus se comenzaba a acercar, la chica nerviosa pero decidida, espero a que él estuviera a su lado, y le tomo las mangas de su chaqueta, para poder llegar hasta sus manos.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste?- preguntó dolida, mientras le acariciaba las manos.

-Sabes que es mejor así, aún no ha pasado mucho tiempo para que...

-Y cuando más tiempo quieres que pase- le interrumpió a gritos- No te reprochare que no hayas estado conmigo cuando desperté en el hospital, pero, por favor, quédate- terminó en un susurro, mientras se ponía de puntillas. Había soltado una de las manos de Remus para ponerla en su nuca y así guiarse hasta llegar a su boca.

No es por el tiempo que ese beso se volvió tan deseado, Tonks lo beso con fuerza, desesperación, y Remus le correspondió, ambas lenguas chocaron entre sus bocas y comenzaron a llevarlos al placer de estar con la persona que quieren. Luego de un rato Tonks bajo la intensidad y comenzó a besarlo con suavidad, esos besos que te dejan con ganas de más caricias. Hasta que tuvieron que volver a la realidad, pero la chica se aferro en un fuerte abrazo y acerco está vez su boca al odio de Remus.

-Prométeme que no me abandonaras, te prometo que yo nunca lo haré- susurró al tiempo que un sonido los advirtió de que algo estaba pasando, pero no pudieron reaccionar, y ambos cayeron dando en seco con las rocas y arrastrados por la corriente.

_Cuando se quiere a alguien nunca te abandonará, porque estará por siempre en tus recuerdos. Es la forma más hermosa de tenerlo a tu lado_

Aturdido, y con dolores en todo el cuerpo, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, una habitación blanca, y él, en una camilla. En un principio se extraño, pero la imagen de Tonks y él cayendo por ese puente fue tan vívida, que tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para alejarla, lo último que recordó fueron los gritos de un señor clamando ayuda, y que siempre tuvo a Tonks fuertemente tomada de la mano. Ya no los podrían separar.

Veo que su recuperación ha sido más rápida de lo esperado señor Remus Lupin- Exclamó un doctor del que Remus no se había percatado desde la otra punta de la habitación.  
>Remus bajó la cabeza, y se acomodó apoyando sus manos encima de su pecho, soltando un quejido.<br>Sorprendido, se levantó la sabana y fue visible unas vendas que le cubrían justo sobre el corazón.

-¿Que me ha hecho doctor?-exigió saber.

-Le hemos salvado la vida- respondió paciente.

-¿A QUE PRECIO?- exclamó. – ¿Dónde está mi novia?

El médico, conmovido por la situación, salió de la habitación sin responderle, pero antes de que Remus gritara para llamarlo, entro nuevamente acompañado de un paramédico.

-Él le podrá explicar mejor que yo- y se retiró de la habitación, Remus estaba dispuesto a levantarse y seguirlo para que le mirara a la cara y le aclarara las cosas, pero aquel joven que se encontraba parado junto a su cama pareció adivinar sus plan y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo iba en la ambulancia con aquella chica de cabellos azules- Dijo pausadamente y rehuyendo la mirada de fuego del hombre, pero luego algo le dio fuerzas para enfrentarla, y encontrarse con dos llamas que podrían hacer arder el lugar entero, pero que a su vez tenían una tristeza y miedo inmenso. –De los dos, ella era la que sufrió menos daños, al parecer tú te pusiste de base para que ella no se lastimara, estaba herida, pero consiente, me decía que fue su culpa, que tú la llevaste hasta allí por que suplicó, y estaba muy arrepentida.

Remus sentía que no era capaz de seguir escuchando el relato de aquel muchacho, ¿acaso le pretendía contar como Tonks iba desangrándose en la ambulancia? Inconscientemente sus manos comenzaron aprisionar las sabanas con toda la ira posible, queriendo ser fuerte, ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

-No sabíamos como ibas tú, pero ella tenía mucho miedo de que te pasara algo, como dije, su novia se sentía culpable de todo.

-Ella no tenía la culpa de nada- estalló Remus. –Yo debí fijarme que el puente no estaba apto.

Quería salir, quería gritar, quería romper todo lo que se encontraba a su paso como un lobo al que le aparece la luna llena, pero aún estaba sedado y mareado con los medicamentos.  
>El paramédico no sabía cómo actuar, le había prometido a Tonks que él le contaría lo que había ocurrido una vez que los rescataron, pero su misión cada vez se volvía más complicada.<br>Recordó por unos instantes aquellos ojos en forma de almendra que lo miraron sin poder negarse nada, y como se fueron cerrando lentamente enfrente suyo.

-Usted necesitaba un corazón, ella nos conto que eran compatibles, y que le había prometido a usted que nunca lo abandonaría, luego de eso, su pulso comenzó a descender y no nos explicamos cómo, le aseguro que estuvimos reanimándola durante quince minutos, pero fue inútil.-

Esas palabras fueron un calmante, una anestesia y lo hicieron inmune a todo lo demás que le podrían estar diciendo.

Tonks daría la vida por la persona que ama, y eso hizo, y de una forma muy inteligente, solo lo quería salvar a él, y ahora le tocaba a él vivir por los se haría daño, no podría dañar el corazón de la persona que ama. Y sabía que ella lo esperaría, en un lugar lleno de luz, donde su cabello resplandece y sus ojos lo invitan a besarlo.

Claro, nunca le fallaría negándose algo que ella había dado por él

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

http:/ www. Youtube. Com /watch?v=INZAGYD0sDA&feature=related - El video es bellisimo-  
>¿Un review para alimentar a este gloton?...<p> 


End file.
